Be brave, Tris
by Trissering
Summary: This begins at the end of Allegiant, where Tris came into the room with the dead serum. David shoot her in her legs and press the green button before she falls on the ground. Everyone is still alive, except Al. (Veronica Roth owns Divergent)
1. Chapter 1

_Hey there! I'm Fieke and_ _this_ _is_ _my_ _first ever fan fiction. If my English is crap, then it is crap. Don't judge me. I know I can't describe that good things you can see or how they feel etc, but I try my best to write one bc there were some people who inspirated me to start one, so enjoy!_

 _This begins after Allegiant, when Tris went into the room where she's close to dead, you know what I mean if you've read the book._

 **Chapter 1**

 **Tris POV**

I pushed the green button. I fall down on the ground and the ground feels cold. Everything is getting black and I can't see anything, but I try to hold my eyes open. I hear someone running inside, and I know it isn't David. It can't be Tobias either, bc he isn't here. The person picks me up, and I can't see who it is and everything is black.

I wake up later, or I think I wake up. I only can hear things but I still can't see anything. What's happening? I hear Tobias talking to someone, he's screaming and in panic.

"So it can be she's never going to wake up?!"

"Maybe you first have to calm down, Four. It maybe can be, but screaming and crying isn't going to help.", says a girl. She sounds like Christina, so I think it's Christina.

"Wow, that's really going to help me. Do something please! She can't be away forever, I can't live without her". Why don't I wake up? It's so hard to hear him carying so much about me. _I have to wake up. I have to_.

I want to feel his arms around me, kissing me and holding me tight. I want to smell his fresh body, his soft lips fitting on mine and feel his hands on mine.

"I know this is hard, I can't stand it too. She's also my best friend, it's not like I don't care about her", I hear Christina saying, and crying. _C'mon Tris, just wake up, open your eyes and say you're still alive._

I want to say something, but I'm to tired and I don't know what's happening to me. It's like I'm between real life and dead. _C'mon Tris, you can do it._

 **Tobias POV**

I can't imagine a world without her. I even don't know how I survived those 18 years without her. Sometimes I'm asking myself the question how it would be if I stayed in Abnegation, and she also did.

I can remember those years I just saw her as a normal girl, like the daughter of Andrew and Natalie Prior. I even didn't stand her brother then. He was always being to Abnegation, and then he just left Tris and her family like they were nothing for him.

If he just went into that room, Tris would still be alive and he would be dead. He doesn't deserve to be alive after what he has done.

"I know Christina, but isn't there anything we could do?" I ask, still in panic and in shock with tears falling down on my cheeks about what happened.

"I don't even know if she's still alive, but maybe we have to search for a nurse?" she says, asking actually to let me go searching for a nurse, but I stay here with Tris. She needs me and I need her. I don't want to leave me, even if she's going to leave me or already left me.

"Yeah, Christina, you can search for a nurse, but I stay here with Tris" I say. I even just fit by Candor by this part.

"Okay, I'll be right back", she says, a bit annoyed because she either didn't want to leave Tris.

* * *

Tris is still in the same pose as she was before. Her clothes are still full with blood because David shoot her. If I find David, he never wanted to see me again, what would be no problem because will push his eyes out of his head.

I hear coughes from Tris' bed. _Omg, she's alive. She's alive!_ I want to scream so hard right now, but I keep myself calm and wrap my arms around her.

"Tobias", she says really tired and scared.

"Tris, I'm here for you. I thought you would leave me and that you never were going to be awake." Tears are rolling down of happiness, and by Tris too.

I kiss her and wrap my arms around her waist. She gives me a little smile and kisses me back. Christina comes in with a nurse, and runs to Tris' bed and hugs her with happiness.

"Tris, you're awake, you're still alive!", she says as one of the happiest persons on earth, but I'm that person right now. The nurse walks to her bed and checks her heartbeat if everything is okay.

"Calm down, she's not so long awake and she has to take rest" says the nurse, more to Christina than to me. Christina is a bit resentful and she tries to calm down of her happiness. I just want to be a little while alone with Tris, just us.


	2. Chapter 2

_Here is the next chapter! Sorry that this one is short, but I try to make them longer and more easy to read because the text is soo long. Enjoy! :)_

 **Chapter 2**

 **Tris POV**

My head is shaking. It feels heavy and I feel really tired. _I'm still alive_ , is the whole time spinning in my head. _You did it Tris, you did it!_ How did I even survive this? Where am I actually?

It smells here horrible and Christina and Tobias are around my bed. I see in their faces that they try to stay calm, but it's not so succesfull. My left leg also hurts, I think that was the place where David shoot me. I want to go out of this place and go back to Dauntless, to my home.

"She's going to be okay. Her leg is only really demaged and she has to stay here a while before she's back to normal.", says the nurse to Tobias and Christina, like I don't have to know it.

She leaves the room and now am I alone with Christina and Tobias. Christina is now flipping and is to happy to forgot what the nurse said to her. "Tris! I'm so so happy you're still alive! First I thought _oh no, she's not coming back anymore_ and look at you now, awake and happy!"

Now happy is not the good word to describe how I'm feeling right now, with my leg in bandages and headache, really much headache, but I have to be strong.

"Christina, can you let me alone with Tris for a moment please?", says Tobias, I'm happy he says that because I want to have a little moment alone with him. Christina walks out the room and smiles to me before she closes the door.

"Hey beautiful, how do you feel?"

"You can't say good, but looking at you makes it already better."

Tobias begins to smile. "Where do you have pain?"

"My leg hurts and my head is shaking the whole time. Where are we actually?"

"In the hospital."

"What happened?"

"Peter found you and took you to the hospital. He searched me, because I was away with Christina to tell Zeke and his mother that Uriah died. And then I ran as hard as I could to the hospital because Peter said you were really hurt."

"Wait, Peter brought me to the hospital? We talk about the same Peter, right? The one who tried to kill me?" I say, a bit confused.

"And the one that saved you two times. I feel so bad I wasn't there for you. If I was there I could have saved you, but I wasn't. I'm really sorry."

"Tobias, it's not your fault. I choosed by myself to go inside to save Caleb. I didn't want that he died, and I'm so happy you're still okay."

"I care so much more about you then I care about myself. The most important thing is that you're still alive. I didn't know what I would do without you."

I actually feel tired but I want to talk further with him, because now I want to enjoy all the moments I have with him. "I also didn't know what I would do without you. I just hope I can go out of this hospital as fast as I can."

"Just take your time to rest and get better. I'll be there for you anytime."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight sweetheart, sweet dreams." He gives me a goodnight kiss and I fall asleep in his arms…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Tobias POV

I'm already awake for 1 hour, still with Tris in my arms. The whole blanket is around her, she looks so cute when she's sleeping.

I decide to go out of bed and go to the cafeteria to take some food for both of us to eat when she wakes up. When I get into the cafeteria, I see Christina, Uriah and Zeke already eating their breakfast. I don't know what they are laughing about, but I decide to take a look.

"Hey Tobias, how are you doing?" says Zeke, while eating his soup.

"I'm good. Where were you guys laughing about?"

"We were just laughing of Uriah eating his soup"

I'm not really interested in what happened, so I don't ask and just change of subject. "Is the food here a bit eatable?"

"Not really, you better just take soup, that's not so bad if you add some sault" says Christina, not eating much of her soup.

"Okay, I get some and then go back to Tris her bedroom"

"Greetings from me!" screams Christina before I leave the table. The food smells here horrible! Of course it smells horrible, it's hospital food, it's like airplane food. I take todays soup, chickensoop, and go back to Tris' room.

Tris POV

" _Beatrice?"_

" _Mom, is that you?"_

" _Beatrice! You changed so hard!"_

" _Mom, I missed you soo much!" I can't believe she is here! Wait, she is here? How is that possible? Or I'm in heaven, or I'm in a simulation._

" _Tris?" says a familiar voice, it sounds deep and let me remind of the ocean. And then I see him: his dark moonlightblue eyes._

" _Tobias! What are you doing here?"_

" _You have to kill him, Beatrice. You have to, otherwise they would find out you're Divergent"_

" _Mom, I don't understand? How could they find out I'm Divergent if I don't kill Tobias?" I don't understand anything of what's happening right now. How did I even get here?_

" _Don't ask questions, just kill him" my mom sounds angry right now, not like always, but more protective. Why should I kill Tobias? Tobias is my family right now, and I'm not going to kill my family, not like my mom and dad died._

" _No, I wouldn't!"_

" _Beatrice, listen to me. You get 10 seconds to think of what you would do."_

" _I'm not going to kill the ones I love!" I feel tears running down on my cheeks._

" _Tris, it's okay. I understand if you want to kill me. I love you, and I don't want that they find out you're Divergent." He sounds so protective, so sweet. I know he would understand, but he doesn't deserve it to die for me, and I don't want to lose him, not losing someone that means so much for me again._

 _10 seconds.._

" _No, it's not okay! I can't let you die. I never forgive myself if I kill you. You're the only real family I have left."_

 _9 seconds.._

" _Beatrice, you have to kill him"_

 _8 seconds.._

" _Don't call me Tris, and don't say what I have to do or not!"_

 _7 seconds.._

" _I still don't understand how killing Tobias would save me from my Divergence."_

 _6 seconds.._

" _Tris, I would understand if you want to kill me. I want to protect you, and if killing me saves you, then I want to die."_

 _5 seconds.._

" _Beatrice, do it!"_

 _4 seconds.._

" _I love you both so much. And if they found out my Divergence, then let they find out. I want to die more then I want that Tobias dies"_

 _3 seconds.._

" _You don't have to take all the problems always on you Tris, let me save you." Why doesn't he understand that I want to save him? I just don't want to lose my family, not again. And if I can save him by letting them find out my Divergence, then I do._

 _2 seconds.._

" _Tris, PLEASE kill me! Do it, now!"_

 _1 second.._

" _I love you Tobias" and I turn the gun to my head, and shoot._


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi guys! I will try to make every day 2 chapters. I think I can write a whole book in one day if I go further like this. Be sure to leave a review so I know what you think about it. Thanks already for the 252 views, that means SO much for me! Love you!_

 **Chapter 4**

 **Tobias POV**

I go inside the room again with soup for Tris. I hope I didn't use to much peper and sault to give the soup taste, like by Uriah. She's still sleeping, but now the blanket is on the ground.

I hear her scream awake, and I go to her bed to ask if everything is okay. "It's okay Tris, I'm here! What happened?" I say worried while I go to her bed with soup.

"I just had a nightmare", she says, while whipping of her tears.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Maybe later, I'm not in a mood to talk about it right now.."

"Okay, but you know you can always talk with me. I have breakfast for you, but I can't promise it's delicious because, yeah, it's hospital food." She starts to giggle and I see again a smile on her face. I give her a little kiss on her cheek and give her the soop.

"I want to be away from this hospital. The only thing I do is staring out on the window, the whole day in this stupid bed and it annoys me so hard."

"I know Tris, but you have to take rest with your leg and while that happends, am I still here by you." I say, hoping that makes her more happy. I understand her completely why she feels like that. I wouldn't like it either to be the whole time in a bed doing nothing.

"Okay Tobias, how much pepper and sault did you by this soup? It's more soup in pepper and sault than pepper and sault in soup" She says laughing, while doing to soup away.

"Oh come on Tris, it can't be so bad." I take a spoon and do it in my mouth. Okay, now I understand why she doesn't want to eat it. She starts laughing of my facial expression when I (try to) eat the soup.

"Okay, what do you think? Should I go with you to the cafeteria to choose something eatable?"

"That sounds like a great idea! I don't want to be longer in this hospital bed." She says, agreeing with me.

* * *

Most of the food is already eaten away, so there isn't much left anymore. I don't see Christina, Uriah and Zeke sitting at the table anymore. Everyone is already done with eating and they are probably back to their rooms.

We eat the things that are still there, so like bread with jam. I'm so happy that everyone is away and that I'm here alone with Tris. I'm staring at her beautiful eyes and she stares back.

"Why are you staring at me?" ask Tris, laughing at me while eating her bread.

"Because I'm so happy to see you smiling, to look at your beautiful eyes and just enjoy every moment we have together because I can't live without you." I say, while she's coming to me, to sit on my legs and wrap her arms around her neck. I wrap my arm around her waist and then we kiss. Her lips fit perfectly on mine, like they are made for each other to be together.

"Did I ever say I love you?" I say so close to her lips that they touch when I talk.

"Did I ever say I love you the most on the whole world?" She asks, knowing that I can't beat that.

"Yes, but I love you to the moon and back" And we keep talking like that, for one hour for sure, and then we walk back to her room. Actually I walk to her room with Tris in my arms. She feels so warm and I can feel her heartbeat going so fast.

"Why is your heartbeat so fast, Tris?"

"Because I'm by you, and then my heart is always beating as fast as it can, for you"


	5. Chapter 5

_OMG, I saw that I have already 336 views, that means SO MUCH to me! Thank you! Hope you enjoy the next chapter!_

 **Chapter 5**

 **Tris POV**

Today Christina wanted to do something with me, but she said I just have to wait in my hospital room. _Of course there, I can't go anywhere outside momentaly_ … I'm sitting on my bed, waiting until Christina picks me up. It's already a time ago we did something together without fighting. I would be so happy if I can get out of this room.

Then I hear knocks on the door.

"Christina, you know I can't go out of my bed, remember?"

"Oh yeah, just to know you are inside" She comes inside and sits next to me. "So are you ready for today?"

"If I know maybe what it is, I would be happy" I say, with a smile on my face.

"Just go into your wheelchair and then we are away!" She says, but really quiet.

"Away? I think I can't go outside, the nurse said I have to stay here five days and it's only the third day."

"Does it care? Just go into your wheelchair and then we have to be really quiet because I want to do something fun with you. You are the whole time in your love story and in the hospital that we don't do things together anymore."

"Okay, Christina, because I don't want to be here longer and because it's you." I'm thinking in myself _would Tobias like it if I just walk (actually roll) away without saying something? Is that how I have to do it?_ But another part to me says _He would understand. Do you really want to wait five days until you're out of this?_ So I go with Christina without saying anything to be as quiet as I can.

 **Tobias POV**

"Hey Four, how are you doing?" Zeke and Shauna come to me while Zeke is holding his hand on Shauna's shoulder.

"I'm doing great. What are you going to do?"

"We were going to the control room to hear peoples conversations, you want to join?"

"Yeah, why not?"


	6. Chapter 6

_So chapter 5 ended a bit weird, because it just stopped out of nowhere, so I'm going to write further on this story! Sorry for being so late up-to-date, but I didn't have enough time to write further. Please post some more reviews and enjoy this fanfic, because I want to hit this story till minimum 70 chapters and I want a fanfic with an end, because I never find one._

 **Chapter 6**

Tobias POV

Zeke, Shauna and I walk to the control room to listen to people their conversations. Actually this is bad to do, because it's not so kind to just hear around what people say while they have privacy like every other human has. But I just think to enjoy this while I can. Plus, one time listening is not that bad.

"Oh my god, guys you have to look!", says Zeke in shock, pointing to the screen. I see because of his face expression that he's confused about what he's seeing.

Shauna is saying something in his ear, trying to don't tell me what's she's saying, but I hear it anyway because they speak to loud.

"Is it a good idea to let Four see this? I think he's not going to like this…" She says quiet, but like I said, not quite enough.

"We better can say it, he has to know and we can't lie to him, he's our best friend."

I really appreciate that Zeke is so respectful to me, so I go to Shauna and ask.

"Is everything okay or is it better I don't see it?"

"No, no, why can't you see it?" She says a bit worried, I can hear it in her voice.

And then I walk to the screen and see Tris walking with Christina. Why? Oh wait, why do I even ask myself this? It's Tris, the one I love who hates hospitals and resting and doing nothing, OF COURSE she would go away, but without telling me something? I've could go to her room being in panic not seeing her on her bed thinking there would happened something really bad.

I was staring without knowing it by myself because Zeke asked me "Is everything okay Four?"

"Huh, what?"

"I said: Is everything okay?"

"Euhm, ya, I think, I just have to recover this. Do we have to tell Will?"

"Probably not, he knows that Christina loves shopping though." Says Shauna, while Zeke is laughing on the background.

Tris POV

I know this isn't a good idea to go without saying Tobias, I can feel it in my stomach. I always have that feeling when I know I do something wrong. Christina keeps me pushing through the whole Pit until we are there: the shopping center.

 _Of course Christina would bring me to the shopping center_ , even if she knows I'm not such a girly girl and also hate shopping. People are the whole time excited to spend their money for make-up and dresses. I maybe have a bit make-up, yes, but like skirts and all that kind of clothes, no.

"Tris, we HAVE TO go in this shop! Look at the clothes they have here!"

"Christina, is this what you wanted to do with me? You know I hate shopping." Although it's better than lying the whole day in a hospital, so maybe I just have to do what she wants.

"Sweetie, just accept that your fantastic friend Christina knows what's the best for you."

"First of all: Since when is sweetie a word you say to me? Second, you're indeed a fantastic friend but you probably don't know what's the best for me, otherwise you wouldn't bring me to a shopping center." She didn't hear the end of the sentence or she's already away to the dresses.

I have to drive myself to the dresses, because I think she forgot I'm in a wheelchair. I'm by the dresses seeing Christina with happiness looking at the dresses.

"Oh my gosh, see this dress!" She shows me a natural black dress that comes above your knees. The dress is high by your neck, but I think it doesn't fit so good by Christina.

"Christina, can I be honest?"

"Of course Tris, candor is where I came from, I live for honesty." Wow, how could I forgot?

"I think it isn't really your style..." She burst out laughing, and I don't understand why.

"What's so hilarious?" I ask, still confused of what's so hilarious.

"Tris, this is not for me, this is for YOU!" Wait, what? For me? But I never wear dresses and I would probably look horrible in a dress. She knows that I never wear a dress, I only wore it in Abnegation.

"For me? But… Christina… I…"

"Tris, just try it on! Plus, Four would think you look super gorgeous in this dress and if he was here, he would say you have to buy this one." Thinking of Tobias makes me warm, but at the same time I feel that feeling in my stomach again. It was bad to go without saying anything, and I forgot my phone, so I can't call him.

"Christina, I can't stand on my feet with my broken legs, how can I try then a dress on?"

"Just let me help you then, but try it on!" She keeps saying I have to try this on, so I stop argueing and go with her to the changing rooms.

It feels kinda weird to go with your friend in the changing rooms. She can just see my underwear and I feel a bit weird when people see it, even when Tobias sees it. I always could prevent that that would happened.

I go into the changing rooms and after a while I get my dress on. It's strange to wear a dress after such a long time.

"Tris, PLEASE say that you are going to buy this!"

"Christina, I forgot my money because maybe someone didn't tell me we were going shopping and I look awful in this dress."

"DON'T SAY THAT! You look beautiful in this dress, and Four would say that too. And I pay it then for you, because you NEED THIS!"

I bought it because otherwise Christina would complain the whole time. We did this further: looking for clothes, shoes, eat fries, … I was so happy to eat delicious food again. Hospital food is so disgusting!

After this whole day it's already 5 PM and I have 2 dresses: the black one, and a white one, even if Dauntless wear always black, she said my gold hair colors amazing with the white dress. I also bought a new pair of All-stars, some make-up and went to the hospital again. Curious about the reaction the Hospital would make after I just went away without telling something.


	7. Chapter 7

_Okay, so I was proud of my Chapter 6, if I can be honest (Candor people over there?) Sorry for not being updating my fanfiction, I know, I have to shame on myself. I went through so much in school and didn't have the time to write further, but I'm now ready for more chapters. Enjoy!_

 _(Leave a review and some tips if you have them!)_

 **Chapter 7**

Tris POV

Christina and I try to be as quiet as we can to go back to my room, but when we go in my room the nurse is already waiting for me. To see on her face expression, she's not so happy. _Yeah of course she's not happy Tris, you went away while you had to stay here._ I don't see Tobias here, he wasn't worried?

"Tris Prior, where have you been?" If I see Christina I see she has to laugh of the nurse her face expression.

"Uhm, yeah, I…"

"You had to stay here, wasn't I clear? It's only your third day and you have to stay here five days. What did you do?"

"Well, I've been shopping with Christina?" I say more in a question, trying to make her happier.

"Shopping? What did you think? _Oh well, I wanted to go shopping and ignore the nurses who wants the best for_ _you_?"

"Excuse me?! The best for me?! The whole day lying here down, staring at the same four boring walls? Having pain in my legs and let me the whole time treat like a kid who can't walk?" I'm shouting right now, although I didn't want to do that. All my anger goes out of me and it feels better after I shout it out.

"Tris, keep calm. You don't have to shout at the nurse." Christina tries to calm down, but I know I still feel angry, but I'm not going to shout any longer.

"I think Tris needs some time alone to relax and rest more. But Tris, don't think anymore of running away, did I make it clear?" I just nod and they let me alone.

Tobias POV

I decide to go back to Tris, even if she's maybe still away with Christina. I go inside the hospital and see Christina sitting on a by Tris' room. Oh no, did something happened with Tris? I have to know!

"Hey Christina, everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything is great, but I think you want to know more if everything is good with Tris, right?" She smirks and I nod.

"She's alright, I think. She shouted at the nurse when we got back in her room. The nurse was waiting until Tris was away and Tris shouted out of nowhere to her, I don't know why. Maybe you have to speak to her, she will need you."

I stand before the door, and I feel happy to see her face already before me. _Her cute smile, her greengrey eyes and her short, blond hair_. I see it already before me.

I come in the room and see her sitting on her bed. She doesn't know I'm inside, because she doesn't turn around.

"You would probably say _Tris, it was fault to go outside without telling anyone_ , and then you would be angry, right? My day is already bad enough, so your anger can add it too." Okay, she knew I was inside.

"Wow, sweetie, I wasn't going to be angry. Actually I was already thinking this would be happening." She gets a little smile on her face, but I see in her eyes still the anger.

"Tell me, what happened?" I ask, wondering why she shouted to the nurse.

"Tobias, can I say something to you?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"I miss my home. I want to go back, be safe for one time. But most of all I miss my family. My mum who cuts my hair, my dad who is there always for me, my old brother. The brother who didn't betray his younger sister, the brother who I always can count on, with who I can laugh and who I can trust. I want to go home." She says, tears letting down her cheeks.

How could I have forgot this? Her brother didn't even visit her in hospital. How bad can you treat your own sister? I never could to something to her like that. She doesn't deserve this. It had to be Caleb who was here with broken legs, not her.

I brush her tears from her cheeks away, hug her and kiss her on her forehead. "Tris, I'm so sorry. I had to be here for you. You don't deserve this and if I can be honest, I wish it was Caleb here, and not you."

She sobs for four minutes in my arms and then place her head on my shoulder. "He didn't even came visiting me."

"I know sweetie, but Christina is here for you, I'm here for you. We are all here for you and only two days and then you are away from here. I still have a cold place in my bed and you're the only one who can fill it up." She starts laughing a bit and it makes me happy. I'm not going to ask what happened before, this is not the timing. But I hope these two days' fly away. For me, and for Tris.


	8. Chapter 8

_I'm not going to talk longer because I think you guys want to read Chapter 8, so let's get started!_ _ **\+ Everyone is still alive, except Al.**_

 _(Leave a review and some tips if you have them!)_

 **Chapter 8**

Christina POV (Yay! First Christina POV!)

I feel bad for what happened with Tris. Actually it was all my fault. I said we just had to go away, and she deserved to be somewhere else than this grows smelling hospital. Seriously, this is a place without make-up, shops, friends, good food and a good smell. How can people survive it here?

I asked if Four, Lynn, Uriah, Shauna, Zeke, Will, Marlene and Peter if they wanted to come for something, they would see what it is if they're here.

Lynn, Uriah, Zeke, Will, Marlene, Peter and Shauna are here already, we only miss Four.

"Someone who saw Four today?" I ask.

"Can I actually ask why I'm here? I mean, we aren't even friends." Peter says. Wow Peter, of course you say this.

"Just say if you saw Four or not!"

"I'm here, I'm here." Four comes inside. I see he has been running, otherwise he would be more late. "Four, I asked to be here at 4 PM, and you're 15 minutes to late. Where have you been?"

"Sorry, I was by Tris okay? Now what's so important that I have to be here at 4 PM?"

"Because this is important!"

"And what can be more important then be there for Tris right now?" He says. Wow dude, I just wanted that you came here. He's not my instructor anymore, I'm Dauntless now.

"This IS for Tris!" And then I see his apologizing face. I never saw that before, but he's now up-to-date, so I have finally his attention.

"What? We are doing this for that Stiff? No thank you, I'm away here." Peter gets away but Four is faster than him and stands right now before him.

"Excuse me? Did you call her a Stiff? She never did something wrong to you, or did she? If she did, then just say it." Four is now really angry. The last time I saw him angry was during initiation, when I asked him about his name why it is a number, but he was never that angry.

"Oh, what she did wrong? Maybe she slept with her instructor to rank as first?!" Oh no Peter, that was a wrong decision. You don't want to mess with him.

Four jumps on him and starts to knock him. Peter gasps for air, but Four holds him by his neck. The first thing we all do is trying to get Four of of Peter, and Peter gasps really hard. Now Peter, you had to know this wasn't the right decision.

"If you say more things about my girlfriend like that, you would probably be dead."

Peter runs away and we all stay like that: Quiet, waiting until someone is going to say something. And thanks to Uriah to say something, because that was what we needed.

"So Christina, what did you wanted to talk with us about Tris before Four jumped on Peter?"

"Thanks Uriah for asking, I wanted to talk maybe about a surprise party for Tris when she comes back of the hospital."

"Oh my cutie pie is being the sweetest friend ever!" Will says before kissing me on my left cheek and wrapping his arms around me.

"I have a great idea! We can do a party on the roof again where we zip lined and we can play Dauntless or Candor!" says Zeke.

I see Fours face turn purple, and not only from the punches he got from Peter. He never zip-lined before I think. I ask myself now why not.

"Oh my gosh Zeke, awesome! And we have only two days to make everything ready, so let's get started already! She would be SO happy!" And so we start getting everything ready. I know she would like this SO much!


	9. Chapter 9

_It was so awesome to do a Christina POV! I hope you guys enjoyed the previous chapter! I have SO MUCH ideas for the upcoming chapters!_

 _(Leave a review and some tips if you have them!)_

 **Chapter 9**

* 2 days later *

Tris POV

Today is finally the day I can get out of this horrible place. My legs still hurt and I have to stay in the wheelchair, _yay_ … Tobias said he's going to pick me up, because I can't go along to his apartment. I actually don't know if it is our apartment or his, but I think it's ours. I actually don't want to do so much today, just a day with Tobias cuddling and kissing, nothing more.

I wait in the waiting room, _obvious_ , and see Tobias coming and spread his arms to hug me. We hug and I'm so happy that I can leave this hospital, that I kiss him. We go into the car and ride to, _wait, where are we riding to_?

"Tobias, the apartment is left, not right." I say this like I'm his teacher and he's my student.

"I know. Just wait a minute." He smiles and I know that smile. It's that smile that says he's going to do something.

We ride further and I see his hands are full with scares and I'm a bit worried now.

"Tobias, what did you do with your hands? Is everything okay? Why didn't you tell me? Do I have to take care of it?"

"Wow Tris, so much questions! Don't worry, everything is okay, just some little scars."

"They aren't little, look at them!" He begins to laugh and I don't understand anything of it. Why doesn't he tell me what happened?

"Don't worry about me, your legs are worse than my hands. Now just be a sweet, little, quiet girlfriend and wait until we are there." He gives me a little smile and we ride further.

*some time later*

We knock on the door and Christina opens. I come in and Tobias says he's going to be there later. I don't understand what he's doing, like I really don't understand.

"Okay Tris, welcome by stylist Christina, the best stylist in Dauntless!"

"Christina, can you explain PLEASE what's happening? I don't understand anything of this. Four just drove me to your… Wait, this isn't your apartment, where even are we? And then he said I just had to wait till we are here. And now I'm here, I don't know what I'm doing here. I just wanted to go to Fours apartment and stay there for a whole day, and now I'm here."

"Shhh, Tris, you will see. Now I'm going to make you the most beautiful girl in Dauntless that there's ever been."

I just keep quiet because I know I can't argue the whole time with her to say it, and after she's doing I look in the mirror. I'm wearing the black dress we bought two days ago, I have curls in my hear and make-up on my face. I borrow some high black heels of her, and now I'm happy I have to sit in a wheelchair, because this heels are like 5 centimeters, and I probably can't walk on them.

She takes me outside and says I have to close my eyes.

"Why do I have to close my eyes? Why am I even let you doing this?"

"Because you know you can't argue with your good friend Christina. Just close your eyes and if you open them again you would see what this all means, okay?"

"Fine" I say with reluctance. We are already riding for what feels like 10 minutes, but then Christina allows me to open my eyes. I can't believe what I'm seeing.


	10. Chapter 10

_Okay, so I read my own Fan fiction and I saw a BIG fault! I wrote in Chapter 1 or 2 (don't know it anymore) that Tobias says that he went to Zeke and his mother to say Uriah is dead, but in Chapter 8 I say that everyone is alive, except Al, so that's a fault. + I saw ALLEGIANT! It was SO AMAZING you really have to see it!_

 _(Leave a review and some tips if you have them!)_

 **Chapter 10**

Tris POV

" _Fine" I say with reluctance. We are already riding for what feels like 10 minutes, but then Christina allows me to open my eyes. I can't believe what I'm seeing._

Everyone is standing in the back of the place we are, although I don't know where that is. Wait a second, it's the place we zip-line! Sad I can't do that now. _Thanks David_.

There are balloons, Dauntless cake (OMG I missed that cake SO MUCH!), some presents and all my friends are there! They all look so nice and it's such a long time ago I saw them! Some still have scars and wounds from a week ago, but except that they are looking so good. I see Tobias coming with a bouquet of red roses and I feel tears in my eyes and I can't hold them in.

"Four, you didn't have to do that." I say crying right now. I can't say his real name with all my friends around me.

"Tris, you deserve this. I love you so much and I'm so happy you're still okay after everything that happened to you. I don't know what I would do if you're not here anymore. Probably I would kill myself." He says laughing right now but I see some sadness in his eyes.

"You know I would never leave you. I love you and I'm so thankful to have you in my life." He comes closer and kisses me now. I feel his soft lips on my mouth and then hear Christina cough.

"Huhuh. We are here too..." She says with a smile on her face.

"Guys, you didn't have to do that. I can't wish for better friends." Of course there are more people that I just saw one time in the Pit, but never talked to or heard of their names.

They all come for a group hug and then Zeke takes a microphone, _of course_ , and starts to ask for attention.

"Okay, group hug, emotions, bla bla bla, I'm not so interested for all those girl stuff." Tobias gives him a glare because he was doing emotional too and he isn't a girl. "And then all that _looking good_ and that _boyfriend things_ and that all, and then…"

"…ZEKE!" everyone shouts to say he has to stop.

"Okay, okay, I was just saying what is true. Anyway, back to what I wanted to say, we are here to PARTY! And you all know what that means." He turns the music on, really loud, and everyone starts dancing.

I'm not such a fan of dancing at all, but it's typical Dauntless: hard music, drunk people and all that kind of things. I just think to start dance, because they made this party for me, and it would be rude to not dance at my own party. There's my Abnegation side again.

Tobias comes to me, wrapping his arms around me and after that starts dancing. "Do you like this?" he asks. If I can be honest, dancing is not my thing, but I just nod so that he's happy that I enjoy it. And dancing in a wheelchair is more boring than normal dancing, didn't know it could be worse.

But of course he sees on my face I'm not a big fan of this. He knows me too good for this.

"Hey, you want to go outside?" He asks, and I nod, _again_. We walk outside and look at the skyscrapers in the dark. It's beautiful! All the lights of the buildings, the cars you hear riding on the road, but still the smell of alcohol. Even when you're outside you smell this.

"I know you don't like dancing, but they wanted to do this for you, even when I said you didn't like it so much" He says, with his hand on my shoulder.

I shiver a little bit, it's cold outside and it's already 10:00 PM. He sees the shiver and gives me his jacket. It smells like him and I feel so happy right now. That party isn't even so important for me, just being with him, looking at the skyscrapers and with his arms around me. Yeah, that's how I want it to be.

"That's sweet, but I enjoy this too. Dancing is also a bit difficult in a wheelchair." I say laughing and he starts laughing too.

"I know this is difficult for you, after everything you been trough. You didn't deserve this and if I could change to have this wheelchair, I would do it immediately. I just want for you to be save, and I feel so bad I wasn't there for you when you needed me." He says with tears in his eyes, but I see he tries to hold them back.

"I feel so bad. I think the whole time it was my fault that that happened to you. If I was there this never happened. I just don't want to lose you, Tris. You are the most amazing thing that I ever could get in my life. I actually don't deserve you." He says now with trying to hold his tears, but it's not a success.

"No no Tobias, this isn't your fault! Don't blame yourself for things you didn't do, you were right. I had to be more careful, I just didn't want to lose anyone important. I had to save Caleb, he didn't deserve this. He tried to get everything back to the past, when we were best friends, but that whole relationship is already lost. He hurted me and I don't know if I ever can forgive him, but I also can't let him die for what he did to me. I'm so lucky to have you. You're always there for me and you understand me and comfort me. Please don't blame yourself for this. I'm surprised you didn't leave me after everything that I already did." I say, now I'm crying.

I think I hold these emotions so long inside of me, because I let it all flow away and I feel so lighter now. I just needed to talk with someone about this, just let it out of me. I didn't want to say it now, I ruin the whole party, but I just had to do this.

"Tris, I would never let you go, and I never would leave you. Even if you almost killed yourself, you did it out of love, not to hurt me or to hurt your brother. You did it to save him, not to hurt yourself. You are the bravest, loving, beautiful girl that there is in the whole Dauntless compound. Even further till behind the wall! I love you so much Tris and if you ever say again that you're surprised I didn't leave you already, then I don't talk to you anymore." He says laughing right now.

I feel so much better now that I let it go, it feels so good. He gets closer to me, wraps his arms around me and kisses me then after it. I feel my whole body burn every time our lips meet. We hear coughs on the background and see Christina coughing and Shauna next to her.

"Christina, stop with that! They are cute together, let them do." Shauna says. It's sweet she defends us.

"Yeah, but we're having a party inside, not outside" Christina says

"Thanks Christina. But this party is already fun enough for me." Tobias says, back as Four, the scary instructor. But he's laughing and I just join his laughing.

"Uhhmm... We wait inside..." Christina says now a bit uncomfortable.

"Maybe we have to go inside again, they planned a lot for you." Tobias says, back to his Tobias state. I nod and we go back inside to enjoy the party.


	11. Chapter 11

_First of all, I want to say a BIG thank you to Denisa.D! She wrote so sweet reviews to me and her story is so amazing, so be sure to check it out! Also I'm 2 months in the Divergent fandom! I'm supporting this fandom since 17_ _th_ _January 2016, so I'm happy because I love this fandom so much (I'm also in another fandom, lol) AND MY STORY HAS ALREADY 2 049 VIEWS! THANK YOU SO MUCH LOVE YOU GUYS!_

 _(Leave a review and some tips if you have them!)_

…

 **Chapter 11**

Tobias POV

We walk back inside and the thing that they planned for Tris is actually something I don't like and I'm not sure if Tris likes it. But I hope yes. She went through so much and she keeps saying that I don't have to blame myself, but yes, I blame myself for this. If I was there this never happened to her.

Zeke walks on the stage and takes a microphone. "Okay guys, I know you guys are now all upset because I turned the music down and you want to dance further, but I planned something super funny."

Christina, Lynn, Shauna, Uriah and I give him a glare, _we planned this too_! "Okay, WE planned something super funny, better?" We all nod and he goes further.

" Back to what I was talking about _before_ I get interrupt. We planned a KARAOKE! Yeah, you've heard it good, karaoke. We have like almost all the songs here so you can sing whatever you want. EVERYONE has to sing, you too, Four."

Everyone looks at me and Zeke knows that I don't like singing and especially not if I have to sing in public. Tris is laughing now, but she knows that she has to sing too.

"Hey, Tris, don't laugh that hard. You have to sing too." And then she stops laughing.

"To start someone has to begin. Who wants to sing?" Zeke asks. Everyone keeps quiet and then Uriah decides to say something to interrupt the silence.

"YOU ALL ARE PANSYCAKES!" He shouts through the whole room. We hear everyone laughing, but Zeke knows what to do, and I think I'm thinking the same as him.

"Okay, my little brother, if you say everyone is a pansycake, then you include also yourself. So you can do the honor to start, pansycake." Everyone starts laughing now harder than before and Uriah gets on stage. He begins to sing and I don't know the name of the song, because I'm not into music, so I don't know that much of songs.

After he's done Zeke wants to get the microphone back but Uriah holds it to say something. "NOW WHO'S A PANSYCAKE, HUH?" and then he hands the microphone back to Zeke. He gets of stage and Zeke continues the karaoke.

"Okay, that was… apart." he says and this is like a comedy show and not a party, because the only thing that's happening is that everyone laughs on what happened on stage.

"So I think the next one is Tris? Because this party is for you girl, so go ahead!" Everyone begins to shout her name and she begins to blush. Did I ever say that if she blushes she's so cute? I love my girl.

Tris POV

Oh no, everyone is expecting of me to sing. I don't know what to do now. I see Tobias laughing at me, but I think it's not because I have to go on stage, but because I blush probably.

Everyone keeps shouting my name and I'm now thinking of a way out of this, but I don't think it's there. Why would they even think of organizing a karaoke? And Tobias organized it too, and he never heard me singing before, so why would he choose a karaoke?

I just think of myself _I'm Dauntless, I have to face this._ Plus, I can face a battle with guns but not a karaoke? _Wow, Tris, how brave of you!_

So I just go on stage (roll, actually) and Tobias helps me up.

"Hey, if you don't want to do this, then you just have to say it to me, sweetheart. I don't have problems with it." Tobias says to me, but I can do this. I'm Tris. I am maybe from Abnegation, but I'm Dauntless now, and I can face this.

I just give him a kiss and go on stage. Everyone begins to cheer now even harder than they did by Uriah. I have to think of a song to sing, but then I'm thinking I actually _can't_ sing. What am I doing now?

Then I remember a song I really love. It has a little beat, but it's beautiful and the text fits actually good to me, so I just go to Zeke and ask for the song _certain things_ **(Okay, sorry guys, this doesn't have ANYTHING to do with this fanfic, but can I add that I heard this song like 3 days ago and I'm totally in love with this song! What Tris said (except that it fits to her) is exactly what I think of this song. Maybe we have to go back to the fanfic)**

"Okay everyone. Tris choose a song! What was it called again?" He asks me, and I say the title again, so he can say it to everyone.

"The song is called _Certain Things_ by _James Arthur_!" Everyone begins to cheer when the lyrics comes on the screen.

Tobias POV

Is she really going to sing? That's my brave Tris. The lyrics comes on the screen and everyone (including me) begins to cheer. I never heard of this song either, but I can't wait to hear her sing.

" _Something about you  
It's like an addiction  
Hit me with your best shot honey  
I've got no reason to doubt you  
'Cause certain things hurt  
And you're my only virtue  
And I'm virtually yours_

 _And you keep coming back, coming back again  
Keep running round, running round, running round my head_

 _And there's certain things that I adore  
And there's certain things that I ignore  
But I'm certain that I'm yours  
Certain that I'm yours  
Certain that I'm yours_"

I'm standing there with my mouth totally open and everyone else in the crowd joins me. And that's how we're standing there, the whole time, but she's still singing. Her voice is so beautiful, and I can see that's she's singing this for me.

Tris POV  
I feel like I'm the only one with Tobias in this room. This song is just made for me, for him. Just for us both and I feel so happy that I'm singing this. It's such a long time ago that I sing, but it feels amazing.

" _There's something about you  
It's when you get angry  
You have me as your mercy  
And you're like the shoulder to turn to  
'Cause certain things mend us that's when we're hanging on for dear life  
We held on so tight_

 _And you keep coming back, coming back again  
Keep running round, running round, running round my head_

 _And there's certain things that I adore  
And there's certain things that I ignore  
But I'm certain that I'm yours  
Certain that I'm yours  
Certain that I'm yours_

 _I adore you... I adore you...  
Certain that I'm yours"_

And then I'm done, my song is done. I didn't notice it the whole song but everyone keeps quiet and are standing there with their mouths hanging open. Did I sing out of tune?

But then everyone is cheering and I breath out. I'm so happy they liked it and Zeke gets back on the stage. "Wow, can I just add that this was… WOW! Tris, where did you learn singing like that?"

"Euhm… Myself?" Is my only respond. Can you learn it then?

Tobias gets on stage and comes closer to me. I hope he knew I sang this song for him, only for him and for nobody else.

"Tris, you have the most beautiful voice I've ever heard. Is there anything you can't?" He says, but only so I can hear him and not the whole room of people.

"There's a lot I can't do." I say and he begins to laugh.

"Did you sing that for me?" He asks, but I know that he knows that I sang that for him, but he just wants to know it for sure. I nod and he kisses me, on stage.

We hear some _awwws_ and _oooohhhs_ and all cheering and I think we're kissing a bit to long because Zeke is interrupting us.

"Okay guys, this is already taking 2 whole minutes. Can you guys even breath?" He says and we both glare at him. I think if he would do this with Shauna we would have the same.

And so we get of the stage. Everyone is saying I can sing beautiful and all that stuff, you know. We eat some Dauntless cake together (I think that Uriah ate the most cake) and I think they planned more for today, but I'm not sure. I never want to end this.

…

 _I'm thinking of doing a Dauntless or Candor game, but I don't know so much hilarious dares for them, so if someone has suggestions, just share them with me! Hope you guys liked this chapter!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Yay! I'm so happy it's finally vacation so I have more time to write my fanfics, but I also have some work for school to do, so I don't have so much time sadly. I got already 9 reviews of my story and I'm so happy and I just want to make a success of this story! I'm not going to do a Dauntless and Candor already, because I don't have a lot of dares already. Maybe I have to stop talking and begin with the next chapter!_

 _(Leave a review and some tips if you have them!)_

…

 **Chapter 12**

Tobias POV

We planned some more things for Tris, but she of course doesn't know. Uriah and Zeke also wanted to do a round of Dauntless or Candor, but just with our friend group, not with almost the whole Dauntless compound.

We keep listening to more songs they sing. Probably I have to go too, because they said everyone, but I asked Zeke to please not call me on stage. I can be Dauntless, but that doesn't mean I'm going to do that.

After the karaoke is done, and I thankfully didn't have to go, Uriah and Zeke both take the microphones and start announcing the next event for tonight.

Everyone leaves the room except for Tris, Christina, Will, Zeke, Uriah, Lynn, Marlene, Shauna and I. I see Tris looking confused around seeing that everyone is leaving. I know what she's thinking, so I decide to go to her and say that she has to wait until Zeke and Uriah explained what we are going to do right now.

"Okay everyone, we are going to my place for the next event, so take all the important stuff you left here with you." Zeke says, and after that we all leave the room.

Christina takes her bag with her. It looks so heavy and for her it looks completely normal. Will helps her to carry her bag. I always ask myself why girls walk around with such heavy bags. You don't need that much to take with you, plus, this is just a party. You don't need to take things with you, right?

Uriah comes back with all the cakes there were left: Strawberry cake, vanilla cake, rainbow cake, and the most important one, Dauntless cake.

Everyone starts laughing by seeing Uriah walking around with all those cakes. "Hey, you're all laughing right now, but there's probably one of you who wants some cake later. And my big bro said to take important stuff with you."

We talk some more until we arrive at Zeke's place.

Tris POV

I seriously don't know what we're going to do here. We go into Zeke's apartment and I've never been here before. It's just a little, simple apartment, like all the others. We all go sit around in a circle and Tobias comes to sit next to me holding my hand.

"Now we're all here together, I can say what we're going to do. Actually everyone knows it already, except Tris. We're going to play…"

"DAUNTLESS OR CANDOR!" Uriah shouts through the room, his mouth full of cake. Everyone starts to laugh and then I actually think _what is Dauntless or Candor?_

"Guys, what is Dauntless or Candor?" I ask and everyone gasps, except Tobias, he just gives me a little smile.

"Oh yeah, right, you are a Stiff." Christina says and Tobias and I give her a glare. I don't know if Christina knows Tobias is from Abnegation, but I think she thinks that Tobias glares because he's on my side.

"My dear sweetheart, Dauntless or Candor is an amazing game that is super popular in Dauntless here! It's like truth or dare, but then in Dauntless style. So Candor is truth, and Dauntless is dare. If you don't want to do a dare or a truth you have to take a piece of clothes away, but shoes and socks are not included." Christina explains.

"And how do you know so much about that? I never saw you playing this." I ask. I'm seriously wondering how she knows this. Now I understand why she gave me so much layers of clothes.

"During Initiation you were so focused on your love life with Four that I had a lot of time with Will and my friends, so we played some times Dauntless or Candor."

Now I feel bad for her. Did I really hang out that much with Tobias that I didn't have the time to spend some time with my friends?

"I'm so sorry Christina, I didn't mean it like that." I say. How could I forget her?

"Okay, are we going to begin with this game or are we going to talk longer about girly stuff and romance?" Uriah says, interrupting the chat I was having with Christina.

"Tris, you can begin because we did this party for you." Shauna says, so I first have to think about a truth or a dare and for who.

Why do they let me begin? I'm so bad in these things. Certain because this is my first time. I have an idea, and this is going to work PERFECTELY!

"Marlene, Dauntless or Candor?"

"Uuhm.. Candor?" she says, more like a question.

"PANSYCAKE!" Uriah shouts through the whole room. Everyone starts laughing and Marlene gives Uriah a glare.

"Do you have a crush on anyone in this room? So yes, who?" I ask Marlene. I know her answer, and the whole room already knows this, but Uriah has to know this for sure. They'll be the perfect match. And we all know that Uriah is on Marlene too, so if Marlene just says that she likes him, then it will probably work.

"Uuhm.. No, no, I'm not in love with someone." Oh no Marlene, why? It's a truth, you have to be honest with this. Maybe she's afraid for Uriah's reaction?

Everyone looks with open mouths to Marlene. We all can't believe and I see the hurt in Uriah's eyes. No, no no! I didn't want to start this evening like this.

Marlene gets up and walks to the door, opens it, and left the room.


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey guys! Can I just add I was so proud of Chapter 12! Sounds weird, but yes! And my story has already... get ready… 3 193 VIEWS! AAGH GUYS I LOVE YOU SOO MUCH! I know this chapter is short, but I'm getting happier of what my fanfiction is already looking like!_

 _(Leave a review and some tips if you have them!)_

…

 **Chapter 13**

Tris POV

Of course this happens to me. Why do I have to ruin everything? They made this party for me, and of course I have to ruin everything again. And I thought this would work perfectly. Uriah also gets up and walks to the door until Zeke stands before him.

"Hey bro, everything alright?" Zeke asks Uriah. But Uriah just goes around him and leaves the room.

I also decide to leave the room, so I take the wheels of my wheelchair and begin to roll to the door. I open it and roll away as fast as I can to my apartment. I hear Tobias running behind me, but I'm not in a mood to talk right now, so I go inside of my apartment and close the door before he can walk in.

I can't hold the tears inside anymore and start crying lightly. I hope Tobias won't hear this.

Tobias POV

Tris left the room and the only thing that I can think about is to run after her. I stand up, go to the door and before I left Zeke asks me something.

"Four, where are you going?" What _where are you going_? I don't think this party is a good idea.

"You think this party will work further? Tris, Marlene and Uriah left, so everyone can pack their things and leave." I say and after that I run after Tris. She probably went to her apartment.

I see her rolling further and before I can walk in she closes the door. No, I don't want her to feel bad. If Marlene choose to not tell the truth, okay, but that doesn't mean it's Tris' fault. I knock on the door but I don't hear any reaction.

Tris POV

I hear Tobias knock on the door, but I don't want to talk to him right now. Not that I don't like Tobias cheering me up and helping me, but I need some time alone now.

"Tris, everything okay there?" I hear Tobias say from outside my apartment. I don't know if I have to answer on not, but then I hear someone outside speaking to Tobias. I'm going to sit closer to the door to hear everything.

"Is she alright?" I hear a girl say. I can't recognize the voice of the girl, but it sounds so familiar.

"Don't worry Christina, she will be alright. She just feels bad about what happened with Marlene and Uriah, but she must understand it's not her fault." I hear Tobias says. Even if I didn't say what's wrong with me, he knows why I feel bad.

"Can't we go inside?" Will asks replying on Tobias.

"I think we better talk to her tomorrow when she's ready to talk with us." And then they walk away. I feel a fatigue overwhelming me and decide to go to bed. The moment my head hits the pillow my vision gets black and I fall asleep.

Tobias POV

Sleeping without Tris felt strange. I missed a part of me. When I wake up my stomach begins to grumble so I get ready to go to the cafeteria.

When I get there, I see all my friends, including Tris, eating on the same table. I take my spot next to Tris and take her hand under the table and kiss her on the cheek. She still looks sad, but I'm happy to see her again after yesterday evening. Marlene and Uriah both look broken and they both sit as far as they can from each other.

I feel bad for the three of them. Everyone on this table knows that Marlene and Uriah fit together and that they both love each other, but It's not easy to say 'I love you' to the person you love. I can remember how difficult it was for me to say to Tris that I love her, but when I did it I felt like the happiest man on earth. They both just need time to say it to each other, and when they are ready, they will.

It feels uneasy to eat right now. Everyone is silent and don't know what to say to each other. I decide to keep me silent, even when this silence feels uneasy.

The lunch is over and everyone goes away from the table. Marlene and Uriah both walk to the opposite direction and I walk with Tris to my apartment. We didn't say anything while we walked, but I decide to wait for her to talk to me when she's ready or wants to talk about it. I don't want to force her to talk to me, so I just wait.

I do the key in the door and open it letting her first go in and sit next to her on the couch. I get crazy of this quietness, but I have to accept it. Luckily for me she begins to talk to me.

"Tobias, is it my fault?" She asks me.

"What do you mean? Nothing is your fault."

"But if I never came up with this truth, this would've never happened." She says trying to hold her emotions inside.

"Hey, Tris, look at me" Her eyes meet mine and I get lost in her beautiful grey-brown eyes who are filled in with sadness.

"You did nothing wrong. Marlene chose to say no, so she did. She doesn't hurt only Uriah's feelings, but also yours and her own. I know you wanted to help them, and I know you didn't want to end it like this, but you have to give them the time. And if they are ready, they will. But you didn't do anything wrong, okay? Trust me, everything is going to be alright." I say.

She just hugs me and I feel my shirt getting a bit wet of her tears. I just let her sob until she's done and we remain sitting on the couch, holding each other in each other's arms.


	14. Chapter 14

_WOW! It's been a long while since I wrote my last chapter, but I have good reasons for this! First of all, I share a computer with my older sister and my younger brother, and they are both now into an obsession with the Sims 2 and Minecraft, and I didn't have a chance to claim the computer. But I'm back! Still have to really start this story, because there still didn't really happened something yet. If you have ideas, I would like to hear from you!_

…

 **Chapter 14**

 **Tris POV**

It's dark. I keep walking around but I don't know where I am. There's some wind that bruises through my hair and I feel myself getting a little cold. I try to see something in this dark place, go sitting down, and try to feel where I am. The ground is wet and I feel that it starts to rain.

I have to find someone, keeps running through my head. Where do I have to search? But then, someone takes my hand, and I feel his hand fitting perfectly in mine. I recognize the hand and try to look in the eyes of the person.

"Tris, I have to say something important." The person says.

"Tobias, is that you?"

"Tris, I don't have much time. I just want to say this: you are in danger. You have to be safe and keep yourself protected."

"I don't understand. Please say who you are." I recognize the hand good enough, but it isn't Tobias'. Tobias sounds also different than the person who's talking to me right now.

"In one minute they are going to get you. I just want you to be safe, that's all I ask for. Now stay here." I hear his footsteps over the wet floor, and then everything gets more dark.

I feel like I'm falling away, and I try to catch something, but I keep falling. Then I feel hands on me. I try to kick it off and before I know it I'm back in my bed.

"Tris, wow, you can kick hard." Tobias says while he's having a cute smile on his face. _Wait, this was a dream?_

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" I ask him, worried I kicked him.

"Yes, but don't worry, you didn't hurt me. Is everything alright? Normally I don't expect kicks in the morning." He asks.

"Uhm.. Yes. everything's alright." I say, but I see on his face that he knows there is something with me. Luckily he knows he has to wait, and he starts to go with his hand through my hair.

"I made breakfast. It's in the kitchen." I get up and he goes straight to the kitchen. It smells amazing! When I'm in the kitchen, I see two plates filled with eggs, bacon and bread. He also put two glasses on the table with orange juice. I'm so hungry that I'm so happy he made this.

 **Tobias POV**

Tris is not feeling alright. I see it. First kicking and then we're sitting in silence, while we eat our breakfast.

It's from now on already two weeks ago since the Dauntless or Candor game. Marlene and Uriah have still difficulties with seeing each other after that, and Tris always looks sad when they talk about it. I always say she doesn't have to worry and that everything is going to be alright, but now I also doubt it.

We keep eating until we're done and head down to our jobs. Tris heads to the Tattoo parlor and I go to the control room.

"Tris" I say, and she turns around before she walks away. I pull her closer to me and press my lips to hers. They fit perfectly, like they're made for each other.

"I love you" she says and gives me a hug that gives me a shiver through my body.

"I love you, too, Tris." I say, kiss her hair one more time, and then we head to our jobs.

I walk further until I'm standing before the door of the control room. I open the door and go sit on my desk and check all the camera's.

"Hey Four, how are you doing?" Zeke comes walking over to me and go sit next to me.

"Yeah, I'm alright." I see him looking at me in the corner of my eye, and he gives me a glare.

" _Alright?_ Wow Four, if you want that I believe that, then you have to try again. Is it still about that situation with Marlene and Uriah?" Zeke asks.

"No, Tris acted not like herself this morning. When I tried to wake her up, she kicked me on my arm and mumbled something. I really don't know what's going on in her head, but I'm worried." I say. I can trust Zeke with this. He's my best friend, and he and Shauna maybe had situations like this before.

"And she normally doesn't kick you?" Zeke asks, like everyone kicks in the morning.

"Uhm.. no. Why would she?"

"I thought it's a girl thing. Shauna does it." He says. _Of course Zeke_ …

"Okay, but serious now, maybe there happened something last days with her. When I see her sitting on the table in the cafeteria, she looks sad." He says.

"But this was something totally different. She didn't act like she was sad, but confused and angry. I don't know. I want to talk with her about it, but I also don't want to push her." I say.

"I would talk to her. If I would have the same situation as the one you are in right now, I'll talk to her." He says. I didn't expect Zeke would take this serious, but I didn't know that everyone sees that there was something with Tris. Maybe I better talk with her later today.

"Thanks Zeke, this really helped me." I reply.

"That's what bro's do, right?" We work further in the control room until it's time for us to go.


End file.
